


Love Bites

by DoctorWhaffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Consent, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vampire Bites, Vampires, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhaffle/pseuds/DoctorWhaffle
Summary: Tied and naked and ready, Megan awaits Alicia's bite.





	Love Bites

‘So?’ Alicia said. ‘What do you think?’

Megan tried to vain to form word around the large red gag that filled her mouth. She twisted from side to side on the large double-bed that she and Alicia shared, struggling against the ropes that bound her limbs. Her hands were tied behind her back, her upper arms also secured firmly in place. More ropes bound her ankles to her thighs, keeping her legs firmly bent. And as always, Alicia’s knots were entirely out of reach. Megan could still move around a little, but she couldn’t move quickly, and she knew she was utterly at Alicia’s mercy. 

Alicia silently grinned at the sight before her, giving Megan a perfect view of her two sharp fangs.

Megan tried to talk again, but nothing intelligible came out. She blushed a little, and tugged some more at her bonds. She was tied and gagged and naked in front of a vampire, and totally helpless. Alicia could start draining her dry right there, and Megan would have no way to make it stop.

Alicia got down on the bed and crawled over to Megan, coming to rest on her knees with her face just inches from Megan’s own. She was still grinning, and Megan couldn’t miss the hungry look in her eyes.

And then, Alicia pulled Megan into a gentle hug, before kissing her right on her gagged mouth.

Megan leaned into Alicia’s embrace, doing her best to kiss her lover back around the gag. And when Alicia began to run a hand through Megan’s curly ginger hair, she sighed in relaxation and closed her eyes.She was at Alicia’s mercy, yes. Alicia could drain her, yes. But Megan knew that Alicia would never do that. She’d lived with Alicia for months now. She trusted Alicia completely.

’You look wonderful,’ Alicia said. ‘You look so pretty, tied up like that.’

Megan moaned softly in response. Had she been able to talk, Megan would have told Alicia that she was pretty too. In fact, _pretty_ was hardly adequate for describing Alicia: Alicia, quite simply, was drop dead gorgeous. With her rich blond hair, her flawless skin and her full breasts, she was perfectly equipped for her life as a seductive creature of the night.

Alicia had always been completely open to Megan about her feeding habits, and about her sexual habits too. Like all vampires, Alicia needed human blood, and she needed far more blood than a single human could safely provide over a long period of time. She went to bars and clubs on most nights, and never had trouble finding someone to feed on - as well as to fuck. Vampire bites made humans horny as sin, as Megan knew only too well, and it was a rare night when Alicia didn’t satiate her meal’s burning lust.

Tonight, though, Alicia would be staying inside. Tonight, Megan had Alicia all to herself.

‘You sure you’re ready for this?’ Alicia asked her.

Megan nodded emphatically that she was, as Alicia continued to softly stroke her head.

‘Well, if you’re sure,’ Alicia said quietly. ‘But…this is going to get pretty intense. So tap out if it gets too much, okay?’

Megan nodded again. Already, she could feel herself starting to get wet at the thought of what was coming.She gave off a token struggle, purely to show Alicia how trapped she truly was.

Alicia leaned forwards and kissed Megan on her nose. Then, she scooted around and settling herself at Megan’s back. She began to massage Megan’s shoulders, slowly and expertly. Megan sagged at Alicia’s touch, any remaining tension ebbing away.

Alicia’s hands didn’t stay on Megan’s shoulders for long. They began to explore down, gliding gently back and fourth over Megan’s naked breasts. Megan’s breathing quickened, her nipples already hardening. She twisted around, and found herself staring right into Alicia’s eyes. Alicia smiled pleasantly at her, the faintest hint of fang visible from within her mouth.

‘Feel good?’ Alicia said.

Megan nodded silently.

After that, Alicia explored her body further. She ran her hands over Megan’s slim belly, as well as along Megan’s bound legs. Megan closed her eyes and relaxed into the treatment - only to open them wide as Alicia’s hand cupped her pussy.

’Still feel good?’

Megan nodded again, and then blushed as Alicia twerked one of her nipples. Her breath caught as Alicia began to stroke her down below. She felt Alicia’s fingers gliding over her womanhood with faintest pressure possible, slowly building her lust up and up.

Megan tugged at her bonds, all too aware of how securely her arms were restrained. She pressed herself into Alicia’s hand and rubbed herself awkwardly against it, and then moaned as Alicia pulled it away.

‘There, there,’ Alicia crooned. ‘You know I’ll let you cum. Eventually.’

And then, Megan felt Alicia’s breath on her exposed neck. 

Megan stiffened, her heart beating hard. This was when it happened, she knew. This was her last time to back out before it started. Four quick grunts was all it would take for Alicia to untie her. She could back out. She didn’t have to do this. But she wanted to.

Alicia bit down.

It hurt, but only for a moment. Vampire venom had a numbing effect, and before long Megan felt nothing of the bite save for a faint tingling. But already, Megan wasn’t thinking about the bite. She was thinking of her pussy, and of how utterly out of her reach it was. She could already feel the venom working its way into her system, making her wetter and wetter. And bound up as she was, Megan could do nothing but accept it.

Alicia held on to Megan gently but firmly, licking rapidly at the bite. Megan, in turn, did her best to keep still. Alicia hadn’t fed all day, and Megan knew that she needed this meal.

‘Horny already?’ Alicia whispered.

Megan nodded, blushing like crazy by now, as Alicia started playing with both of her nipples.

‘I bet you want to cum right now,’ Alicia said. ‘You want my fingers right inside of you, don’t you?’ She smirked, her fangs readily visible. ‘Well? Am I right?’ She placed a hand on Megan’s thigh.

Megan nodded furiously. She just couldn’t help herself.

And with that, that hand on Megan’s thigh moved up, teasingly slowly, coming to rest right back over her pussy. Megan closed her eyes and pressed herself hard against it.

‘You’d get yourself off right now if you could,’ Alicia said. ‘Wouldn’t you?’

Megan nodded again. There was no denying it. 

Alicia kissed Megan’s reddening cheek. She smiled warmly and pleasantly. ‘And that, pet, is why I need to keep you tied up.’

Megan moaned hard. She pulled at her restraints, even though she knew full well that they would hold. She was completely helpless, and loving every moment of it. Her lust and her pleasure were both completely in Alicia’s capable hands.

Alicia’s hands began to wander Megan’s body anew, even as she continuously licked the blood coming out of her bite. She explored Megan’s breasts, explored her thighs, explored her throbbing pussy. Megan humped her hand every time she got the chance, but Alicia never kept her hand there for long.

 _Oh God! God!_ Megan could think of nothing now except her need to cum. The venom was still working on her, making her hornier and hornier, and there was nothing she could do to ease it. Had she not been bound, she was sure she’d be plunging her fingers into herself without a moment’s delay.

‘Haghhh! Haagghhhh!’

Alicia stilled her hands. ’Something wrong, pet?’

Laura pulled at her ropes, desperately working her tongue around the gag ’Haaaghhh…eeeeeee!’ She gazed right up at Alicia’s face, staring with wide and imploring eyes.

Alicia licked at the bite some more, playfully squeezed Megan’s breasts - and then bit through Megan’s flesh a second time.

Megan practically screamed from the resulting surge of lust.

Alicia took her meal leisurely. She tenderly stroked Megan’s body, licking at both bites over and over. Her hands went almost everywhere - everywhere, that was, but Megan’s sex-starved pussy.

‘You taste wonderful,’ Alicia said.

Megan bit down hard, and groaned into the gag. Full of lust as she was, she knew she would not “tap out”. She would not get off until Alicia willed it, no matter how much she might want it, and no matter how much she struggled and moaned. She would cum when Alicia wanted her to cum, and not a moment before.

Megan felt Alicia’s hand on her pussy, and gasped as Alicia began to rub gently.

‘You taste wonderful,’ Alicia said again. ‘And you’ve done well. So well.’ She rubbed harder. ‘I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?’

And then, finally, Alicia’s fingers entered her.

Megan moaned, in pleasure and in desperation alike. She thrust her crotch out over and over, her muscles straining against Alicia’s ropes, fucking Alicia’s hand as Alicia’s hand fucked her. She could feel her orgasm building with every movement, getting closer, closer, closer…

Alicia pulled her fingers out.

‘Hahhhnn! Hahhhhhnnnnnnn!’

Megan thrashed against her ropes, thrusting her crotch against the empty air and twisting madly in her restraints. She’d been so close to orgasm, so close to the release she so desperately craved! And as she struggled to find that release, Alicia held her close, silently licking the blood on her tender neck.

When Alicia cupped her pussy once again, Megan ceased her struggles. She was breathing fast, her breathing ragged and desperate. Was this really…would this actually be…?

‘It’s for real, this time,’ Alicia said softly. ‘You ready?’

Megan moaned and nodded, wildly and desperately

Alicia smiled, and kissed her head…and then thrust three fingers right into Megan's sopping crotch.

Alicia wasn’t gentle. Megan didn’t want her to be gentle. She wanted Alicia to fuck her senseless. She wanted Alicia to make her cum.

Megan cried out as the orgasm ripped through her. Pleasure exploded across her body from her crotch, pulsing out in great big waves. It was the longest and most powerful orgasm she had ever known.

Slowly but surely, Megan came back down to reality. She leaned back, snuggling into Alicia’s form. She was breathing slower, but still heavily, and her eyes were slowly closing of their own accord.

Megan dimly registered Alicia unbuckling the gag.Then, she sat up straight and kept still as Alicia wordlessly untied her legs and arms. As soon as she was free, Megan twisted around and let herself collapse into Alicia’s embrace. Tired and yet so utterly satiated, Megan let her eyes close all the way.

‘So?’ Alicia asked. ‘What did you think?’

‘That was…’ Megan said. Her mind was swimming, and she struggled to think out her words. ‘That was…that was…’

She yawned, snuggling against Alicia’s warm body.

‘That was…incredible,’ Megan said.

And with that, Megan fell into a contented, exhausted sleep.


End file.
